


Someone's hero

by Deafartist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deafartist/pseuds/Deafartist
Summary: here some langst
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Klance-alpha-beta-omega





	Someone's hero

**Author's Note:**

> heyy!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> my name is ziv and im new here, so dont judge me!  
> I didn't completely finish the story and it's just from the first few pages.  
> if you have any ideas to the story, I'd love to have them!~

* * *

> ** Lance:**
> 
> '' **Useless!** '' '' **Good for nothing!** '' '' **Worthless!** ''
> 
> '' **Goofball!** '' '' **seventh wheel!** '' '' **pathatic!** ''
> 
> ''most of the time it was easy to put a fake smile, but now its hard. those words hurts me, it's like people stubbd a millons knifes at me . it hurts , it hurts like a fucking hell. ''
> 
> ''im slowly giving up , ready for the worst, ready to die. i used to make and tells jokes ,flirt as a joke , i used to Laugh, to smile. But , now? im always training ,always quiet, not saying a word Except for: 
> 
> **'' Yes sir'' , ''No sir''.''**
> 
> '' **Pathatic!** '' '' **Useless!** '' '' **Good for nothing!'** ' 
> 
> '' **Worthless!** '' '' **seventh wheel!** '' '' **Goofball!** '' 
> 
> ''those words keeps poping in my head , i need disracting my mind, my toughts, that's why im always training.'' ''Even when I'm training, I'm still behind, can't keep up. '' 
> 
> ''maybe its true..... maybe i need to give up. i dont belong here, i want my family back,i want back to swim in the ocean. and honsetly?, I don't deserve to be Paladin in voltron.''
> 
> '' **one paladin too many**.'' 

> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed!!  
> again, if you have any ideas to thr story, I'd love to have them!~


End file.
